Le retour de voldemort ou attentat
by Loana
Summary: Défi Après la bataille finale, Lord Voldemort a un dernier et huitième horcruxes... Un horcruxe bizarre en tout cas. Drarry.


Je réponds encore à un défi, mais cette fois, il m'a été donné par San'Hana. Le voici:

But de l'histoire: Il doit y avoir une brocheuse maléfique, et c'est l'ennemi principal.  
Autres personnages: Harry peut avoir UN compagnon dans son combat, au choix. Si tu veux, il peut sauver quelqu'un, pas obligé.  
Détail: Le compagnon de Harry doit avoir une abominable phobie des bouteilles.   
Lieu: Dans une discothèque (le plus possible).  
Il doit y avoir les mots: «friteuse», «Tchéquoslovaquie», «''Atchoum!''», «bloc-notes» et «andouille»  
Conditions diverses: Un palmier doit tomber sur quelqu'un... Il faut qu'une plaque d'immatriculation ... Bruce Lee doit apparaître de nowhere... Et quelqu'un doit dire: «Je tourneuh!»

Vala ce que cela donne.

Bonne Lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le Retour de Voldemort ou Attentat à la Discothèque**

Après la grande bataille finale, Nous-Savons-Tous-Qui est mort, capout. Le Survivant l'avait tué, killé. Avec l'aide Drago Malefoy, bien entendu. En fait, Drago étant un Vélane (nda : J'sais pas le masculin de Vélane /), Harry son âme sœur, et les deux jeunes hommes l'ont caché à tout le monde. Drago était du coté des mangemorts ce soir-là, s'était approché de son compagnon et lui roula la pelle su siècle. Voldemort, Lucius Malefoy et d'autres mangemorts moururent d'une crise cardiaque à cause du choque émotionnel plus que troublant. Le ministre Fudge ne le supporta pas plus.

En gros, Voldy n'était plus de notre monde cruel et le monde sorcier avait élu un nouveau ministre du nom de… Attention… Diablo Tchéquoslovaquie, alias The Stupid One! (nda : En vrai, c'est le chien de San'Hana, sauf que son nom c'est juste Diablo et son surnom est « The Laite One » -Traduction: The Ugly One- ou « The Stupid One») Bon, faut avouer qu'il était aussi incompétent que Fudge mais avait un langage plus élaboré. Il avait aussi levé la sentence de Sirius Black car ce dernier avait un beau museau. En gros, c'était le ministre préféré du Survivant et de sa bande de drogués aux bonbons à la cannelle.

Bon, retournons à nos hippogriffes. Personne ne savait que le Seigneur des ténèbres avait prévu un huitième et dernier horcruxe en cas d'extrême urgence… Une brocheuse! Cepandant, il n'avait jamais lu le guide « Cours 101 : Comment faire ses horcruxes avec des objets moldus », donc, notre Lord noir national se retrouvait dans les taques d'une taqueuse verte à taches roses avec deux yeux jaunes. Son prochain arrêt, la discothèque.

Pendant que la brocheuse se rendait à la discothèque, Harry et ses andouilles étaient sur la plage coté Cry du fossé qui séparait le terrain de Crystalia Black et de Momo la Mouette. Alors que Crystalia et son mari était parti chercher ses huit petits louveteaux à leurs écoles, un palmier tomba sur Ron et Drago attrapa, au vol, un rhume.

- ATCHOUM!

- Draychou, je vais demander à ton parrain de te préparer une potion contre le rhume, mon chéri, lui dit calmement son Harry.

Aussitôt dit, Potter prit le téléphone sans fil posé sur à la table à pique-nique, Bruce Lee aida Ron à se débarrasser du palmier, puis Potty composa le SOS-MOMO, attendit une réponse et demanda si Severus Snape était disponible. Momo lui passa son mari et Harry dit à ce dernier que son filleul avait attrapé un simple rhume. Severus raccrocha aussitôt après avoir dit qui s'en venait en quatrième vitesse, craignant le pire. Il enfila sa fidèle robe de sorcier noire, prit la bouteille contenant la potion, sortit de sa maison et traversant le petit pont reliant son terrain à celui de Cry.

- Tiens Drago, c'est la potion, lui dit Severus en reprenant son souffle et lui tendant la bouteille.

- AAAAAAAAAH! Pas une bouteille! Cria Drago avant de se cacher dans les bras de son Ryry national.

- Du calme, Dra, a te mangera pas, le calma Harry en lui faisant boire le liquide dans un verre.

C'est à cet instant qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre. Crystalia et Remus débarquèrent du camion noir onze places suivi de 6 enfants agés entre 3 et 17 ans. Crystalia et Remus se penchèrent à l'interieur chacun de leur coté du camion, dont la plaque d'immatriculation était noir et écrit en rose fluo « Fan of Weird Sisters », et le couples pris les jumelles de un an qui dormaient dans leurs sièges.

- Harry, Drago, y'avait la police près de la discothèque, vous pourriez allez voir? demanda la blonde.

- Potter-Malefoy à votre service! Déclara les deux jeunes hommes en riant.

- Bien, et Severus, puisque tu es là, tu pourrais appeler les jumeaux Weasley pour venir aider les plus vieux à garder les enfants. Les jumelles les adorent. Parce que Cry et moi, on s'en va souper au resto, lui dit Remus.

Severus le fit à contre cœur, pendant que le couple s'en alla à la discothèque. Une fois arrivés, ils virent que les voitures de police, aucun officier. Harry prit son bloc-notes et nota ce qu'il voyait.

En entrant à l'interieur, notre couple national vit un barman saoul bin raide crier « Je tourneuh! », une friteuse servant de boule disco et un couple danser un slow sur « Bat Country » d'Avenged Sevenfold. (nda: Arg! C'est pas une toune pour un slow ca, c'est du punk/rock /) Personne ne vit une brocheuse se diriger vers le couple Malefoy-Potter.

- AYOYE! Cria Harry en lançant au loin son bloc-notes et en plaquant sa main derrière son cou.

- C'est une brocheuse 'ry! Attention!

- Non, c'est moi, Lord Voldemort, dit une voix suraiguë style souris.

- Ah! Ah! Ah!...

Drago et Harry commencèrent à rire comme des éléphants roses sortant de l'asile psychiatrique, ce qui vexa Nous-Savons-Qui.

- Arrêtez de rire, vous avez pas l'droit! Pleura la brocheuse.

Le rire du couple augmenta. Voldy, terriblement vexé par les deux insolents, les bombarda d'agrafes et les garçons se retrouvèrent taqués sur le babillard qui se trouvait sur le mur derrière les jeunes hommes. Le rire diaboliquement aiguë de Voldychou se fit entendre.

- Je vais vous tuer! Cria mon Maître. (nda: Oui, le mien, mais je l'aime pas)

BANG! Harry tomba du babillard en boxer, le reste de ses vêtements étaient encore accrochés sur le mur, déchirés.

-Tu fais moins le malin, là, Voldy!

- Mais… Mais… Comment t'as fait?

- Bah, ça la déchiré…

BANG!

- … Tout seul, fini Drago, un peu sonné.

Voldy avait peur. Il voulait fuir, mais les deux sorciers se dirigeaient vers lui tel des robots voulant tuer une brocheuse. Il était pris au piège. Il décida alors de tenter le tout pour le tout.

- Je mexcuseôgrandroisdumondesorcier! Pardonnezmesactesdetuerie! Pardonnezmouasivouplait! Ayezpitié! déclara trop vite la brocheuse.

Harry et Drago se consultèrent. Bonne question. Ils restèrent en « cocus » pendant près de trois heures, et ce, après avoir attaché la taqueuse verte. Ils avaient passé quelques coups de fil, écrit des plans et dansé pour relaxer tout en pensant et discutant du sort de notre taqueuse verte à taches roses et aux yeux jaunes.

C'est seulement le 1er septembre 2006 à 19h40min54sec (nda: donc 3 heures après la prière de la brocheuse) que nos héros rendirent leur verdict.

- Monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusor, communément appelé Lord Voldemort ou Nous-Savons-Qui, vous allez être exécuté à 19h50min par doloris infligés par nos baguettes, dit le juge Potter en sortant son bout de bois.

Le juge Malefoy fit le même geste que son compagnon et au même moment, à 19h50min, comme prévu, ils lancèrent l'endoloris. Ils patientèrent jusqu'à la mort de la brocheuse diabolique. Ils durent se boucher les oreilles, sinon le cri plus que perçant du Lord noir leurs aurait déchiré les tympans.

C'est donc à 20h17min39sec que la vie de l'être diabolique nommée Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Lord Voldemort ou la brocheuse possédée, prit fin.

Trois jours plus tard, nous pouvons lire, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, un article écrit par mademoiselle Hermione Granger, surnommée Dictionnaire Humain, sur la mort stupide de mon Maître ayant pour titre « La Mort Tragique de Lord Taqueuse, Interview spécial de 3 pages avec Monsieur Harry Malefoy et Drago Potter ».

Fin


End file.
